


Forever & Please Don't Go

by loud_as_lions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I never know if i should use the / tag or the & tag so why not both ig, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, and event that can sort of be canon bc everyone thought he was, the only non-canon thing is that adam lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loud_as_lions/pseuds/loud_as_lions
Summary: After the Big Battle at the end of Season 7, Earth begins to rebuild. This starts with the freeing of all the citizens that were taken to Galra prison camps. Someone unexpected is found when the last of the prison camps is freed.Or: Shiro & Adam have a reunion





	Forever & Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (posted) VLD fic! Yay! I just really wanna get it out there before it becomes totally irrelevant on the 14th lol. 
> 
> This chapter is short, but it's for a reason! I'll tell you in the end note.

It takes weeks to free all the labor camps around the main Galaxy Garrison base.

Shiro is visiting Keith in the hospital when he gets a call from Commander Iverson. “Shirogane!” he calls over the phone, his voice rough as ever. “You’re gonna want to help with this last batch of freed prisoners.” 

Keith and Shiro exchange looks- Keith could clearly hear the call, Iverson being one of those people that are loud no matter how low your volume is set. “Yes, sir.”

The call disconnects.

“That was ominous,” Keith remarks, brows beginning to meet in the middle with worry. 

Shiro ruffles the younger man’s hair as he stands. “It’s fine. You and I both know if it was something big he wouldn’t have been so vague.”

Keith smirks up at him. “You’re right. Hey, Shiro?”

Shiro raises his brow at Keith.

“Bring me a sandwich next time you come? This hospital food is killing me.”

The older man grins. “Sure thing. Get some rest while I’m gone- don’t let the others come in and bother you. I can’t take you all in here much longer.”

“Captain’s orders?” Keith teases, and Shiro barks out a laugh.

“You better believe it.”

And with that, he heads down to the main gates of the base.

He sees the crowd before anything else. Shiro wades through the crowd toward where he can hear the commander’s booming voice emanating from. Iverson spots him as he approaches and Shiro can’t help but be a little taken aback when a small smile forms on his commander’s face.

“Where am I needed, sir?” Shiro asks, ever prepared for duty.

Iverson points to the back of one of the farther rovers. “There’s someone in the back there I need you to help to the infirmary.”

Shiro nods and heads over, truthfully thankful for an actual task. Since the end of the war, Shiro, as well as his fellow Paladins, found they had a hard time when left alone to their thoughts. He was grateful they all had each other. He waded through the crowd in the opposite direction, toward that last rover. As he approached, he could see someone’s legs hanging off the back of the rover.

He began greeting the person when his shadow got closer to their feet, not wanting to startle them. “Hello, I’m here to-”

Shiro faltered. His words, thoughts, steps, heart- all came to a screeching halt.

“Hi Takashi,” Adam said. His voice was raspier than Shiro remembered, but the sound of it sent shivers up and down his spine.

Shiro couldn’t stop staring at his ex-fiance, his brain a constant loop of ‘Adam, Adam, Adam’. He didn’t know how to feel all of the emotions overwhelming him at once. Suddenly, Adam was in his arms, and they were hugging each other tightly. He wasn’t sure if he moved to hug Adam or vice versa, and he didn’t care. In that moment, he didn’t care about anything else except the man on the other side of his embrace. The man he would never let go of again.

**Author's Note:**

> I cut it off there because I'm working on another chapter, but there's gonna be a lot of angst and a lot of them actually working through things. And lots of emotions. 
> 
> So, this ending is nice and soft and you can do with it what you will. But, if you want to cry with me through the angst and drama of the full-fledged reunion, check back once it's posted! It will definitely be up before the new season comes out. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate you!
> 
> You can come cry with me on tumblr @ the-last-alteans


End file.
